


love sick

by Lazypanda13579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazypanda13579/pseuds/Lazypanda13579
Summary: porco is a closet gay and after a drunken night he falls madly in love with Reiner but he's too scared to come out to his family.





	love sick

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic in YEARS like in 5 years so im so sorry if this sucks but I really enjoyed writting this and in this story Marcel has a girlfriend named Natalia hoover and she is my own character and i love her Alot and if you wanna see what she looks like or just wanna see cute ass drawing of her and Marcel then follow my tumblr @ bonitilla michelley

Chapter 1 : My love for you made me sick  
Sex is amazing, but sex with the right person is a whole other level amazing, its extraordinary. Up until July i thought i knew what great sex was, but then i went to a friends house party, i had too many beers and i stumbled into a bed room and he was there, on the bed, drunk and looking hot as hell. Reiner Braun was always a fucking nuisance i hated his presence and hated my brother for dating a girl that was best friends with him. But that night i felt something id never felt for anyone other than Pieke. My cock was starting to feel it too. I remember closing the door behind me and never breaking eye contact with him, he smirked the entire time, clearly interested. You can imagine how the rest of the night went and how sore i was the next morning, i never thought i'd be a bottom. But this happened two months ago, nobody but Pieke knows and my brothers and dad are starting to suspect . I haven't talked to Reiner since our close encounter and i intend to talk to him about it but i'm just not ready too. I lay here in my bed not knowing what the fuck to do with my life and then my thoughts are interrupted. From across the hall i can hear Marcel groaning, he’s probably having a nightmare about our biological parents, I get out of bed and stumble across the hall and into his room but i'm half way through his door when i see him jerking off to porn on his laptop, i back off but it's too late he's already yelling and saying i should knock. I let him finish ranting before i speak “ Christ man you have to stop jerking off 24/7, you're acting like a preteen who’s just discovered porn. From the other side of the door he retorts oh Gilliard shut up, will ya? You don't get it , if I don't wank i wake up with a boner and covered in my own jizz IT'S DISGUSTING I HATE WET DREAMS” i try my best not to laugh “ aw poor mar, he a fucking mess because Natalia decided she need a break from you,” he stays quiet and so I continue “Marcel just talk to her, she's probably the same way you are right now, you two were a couple of nymphos, you couldn't keep your hands or genitals away from each other” he opens his door and looks me dead in the eye ‘“ talk about her like that and i'll break your jaw” he shoves me away and goes towards the bathroom, he's such a pig he just touched me after jerking off, i head down stairs and a make myself a bowl of cereal, i can hear him upstairs making a mess, he should have been named Porco, he’s such a slob. A few minute later he walks in and sits in front of me, he stares at me and doesn't speak until I look him in the eye, “ she's not a mess like me, she's good at being single, she has toys.”i almost choke on my milk, did he really just say Natalia has sex toys?” so what are you saying? Do you want me to buy you a pocket pussy?” his reaction is priceless , it takes all my self control not to burst out laughing, his shocked face was iconic. “ okay dude i get it , i'll stop by the local sex shop and i'll buy you a plastic vagina, if it'll make you happy im down. His brother just glared at him and continued drinking his coffee. 

Marcel  
It was too early in the day to start a fight with Porco, and it was pointless , he always lost arguments. “ what if I go gay for like that one Youtuber?” he asked, Porco dropped his spoon and looked at him in disgust, “ that's not how it works Marcel” he said in a serious tone, that made him smile, he loved bothering him.” what why not ? didn't you fuck a dude after Pieke and you took a break ?” Porcos eyes widened and his face began to blush” that never happened. It's just a sick rumor” he stayed silent for a moment “you're not gay “ I laughed and said “ you don't know that, and anyways it's just a hole ?, what's the difference between a female butt hole and a male one” Porco just glared at him. 

At this point Porco was furious and he was so flustered, Marcel had never mention the “rumor” and he was trying his best to stay calm but at this point he was so ready to beat the shit out of Marcel , and then Marcel said the worst thing ever” what if I fuck Reine-” “ NO “ i yell, i think i'm seeing red , but Marcel just smiles and raises his right eyebrow, clearly not phased by his reaction , but Marcel decides he's tortured his brother enough and looks at his wrist(pretending to look at a watch),” well would you look at the time, I gotta go , see ya later Porco” he grabs his keys and leaves. He'd been suspicious that the two were closet gays. Well at least his brother is, because in July, Reiner kinda came out and Porcos been acting different ever since. He'd always been close to his brother, they told each other everything but now Porco is always quiet and its like hes keeping a secret, and he hates it, he really wants his brother to tell him and he knew he was being a little too harsh, but that's they're family that's how they functioned. 

At the age of 12 Porco and I lost our parents in an accident, and Zeke Yeager adopted us, well he adopted Porco, I didn't want him as a dad so he's just my guardian, we have two step brothers Colt and Falco grice and Eren Jaeger is our uncle, and it's fucking weird because we go to the same school and were a year older than him. 

Porco GIlliard 

After Parcel left i burst into tears, he's such a fucking asshole, and lately i hate him so much. I hate my whole homophobic, masculine family. I sat there at the kitchen table for a while and then my phone rang, Pieke,” fuck “ if she saw me crying she'd kill me for being a cry baby and then she'd kill marcel for being Marcel. Maybe if i just let it go to voicemail, shell think i'm busy. My phone goes silent and then it begins again but this time its a fucking face time call “FUCK FUCK FUCK “ Marcel probably called her and told her everything. He took in a deep breath and answered “ hi” god he sounded so pathetic ,  
“ WHY ARE YOU CRYING , WHAT DID HE DO?” god she is so loud and it obvious shed just woken up her bed head was horrific and she still had eye boogers, “DO I HAVE TO KILL HIM, PORCO STOP STARING AT ME AND SAY SOMETHING YOU'RE SCARING ME , I KNOW A GREAT PLAY TO HIDE A BODY AND-” “ Pieke shut up it's 10 am you'll wake up your neighbors “  
“ FUCK THE NEIGHBORS WHATS WRONG?”  
“ Marcel is being an ass and he said he's going gay for a month “  
“uh don't listen to him , he's just picking on you because he hasn't had pussy in a month “  
“ yeah i know but he mentioned Reiner and he said he’d fuck him - “  
“HE SAID WHAT???? OH MY GOD WHEN I SEE HIM HE IS A DEAD MAN, HE BETTER BE READY FOR THESE HANDS HOW DARE HE SAY-”  
“ Pieke please use your inside voice, you're gonna give me a migraine “  
“ okay but then what happened ?”  
“ nothing really he just left and then i cried and then you called me”  
“ mmm typical of him, well i'll be there in 5 minute “ she got up and she was shirtless  
“ PIEKE PUT ON A SHIRT HAVE YOU NO SHAME ???” i yell and cover my eyes, and i just know she rolls her eyes and flicks me off, i know her too well “you idiot we dated for 6 years, you've seen me naked , you saw me naked 4 months ago “ i open my eyes and she's fully dressed and she's brushing her hair and making painful hurt faces because her hairs tangled and knotted. I laugh and she glares at me “ do you think he'd do it “ i ask “ do what ?” she asks “ fuck Reiner “ she laughs “ Gilliard have you met your brother, he's the most heterosexual man i've ever met, he never go near a mans butt hole let alone a dick” i laugh “ i'm gonna get ready , i'll see you in 10 “ she waves goodbye and i end the call. As i get dressed i can't help but realize why I loved Pieke, she was such an amazing girl and they were best friends, when he told her about his night with Braun she just smiled and said “ i knew you were gay before you knew you were gay “ and she hugged me. I love her so much for accepting me , she's the best ex girlfriend ever. But whenever we go out to social events we still act as a couple and it's easy so we don't have to try hard. i'm so blessed to have her in my life. 

When Pieke arrives, she hugs me and then we get into my car and we drive to IHOP, she said i deserved pancakes, everything's fine and were seated and that's when i see him, across the restaurant, eating breakfast with Bertholdt, Annie and Natalia, and i think he senses he's being watched and he looks up and sees me, were staring at each other. His fork drops and his friends look at him and then in the direction of his gaze, Piekes staring at me too now, she's saying my name but i'm in a trance and I feel something in my stomach, all eyes are on me and then i feel that thing make it sway up my throat and out my mouth. I throw up all over our food and I hear Pieke shriek and jump away, from across the restaurant I hear Natalia and Bertholdt gag and Annie say" EW, " Reiner just scrunches up his nose and a single word escapes his mouth, I read his lips “ disgusting.”


End file.
